Solar and Lunar Radiation Absorption
|unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Solar and Lunar Radiation Absorption |english tv=Secret Ninja Art: Solar and Lunar Ray Absorption Jutsu |viz manga=Secret Ninja Art: Solar and Lunar Ray Absorption Jutsu |game names=Secret Ninja Art: Solar and Lunar Ray Absorption Jutsu |other names=Solar - Lunar: Absorption Technique |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Chakra Absorption Techniques, Hiden~Sūtaa Clan, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Long |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Novel }} ---- The Solar and Lunar Radiation Absorption is a S-rank leveled kinjutsu special to the Sūtaa Clan and to the clan only. It was labeled kinjutsu on Earth 'for it's unlimited energy. Because of this, the human offspring of the Sūtaa Clan were not able to use their clan's power, which made their alien parents infuriated. The parents still wanted the peace, so instead they let it cool down. But one day during the Chūnin exams, one of the young human boys of the clan used it, and fought forever, the whole time using the Solar and Lunar energy. He was later disqualified for this reason, and was kicked out, and even banned from being a rank past Genin, making clan members angry at this rule. The branch of the moon heard about this, and even they were angry for the fact it was there own clan being "discriminated" against. They attacked Konohagakure (this is where the Chūnin exams were held) and had a huge fight. In the end, it was a draw, and the branch from the moon left to go back there. That is it's history on the ability. Abilities The abilities of this hiden is the ability to absorb Solar and Lunar energy like Jūgo's clan lets them absorb Senjutsu (Natural Energy) chakra. But, unlike Jūgo's clan, they have to willingly activate this ability with their brains, making it special to them. This is also a reason they don't go insane when absorbing the energy. Using this energy grants them unlimited power, making a low level of the clan able to do extraordinary things. But, even without this, they would still have outstanding taijutsu and kenjutsu. Back on track, using this like chakra would basically allow them to use unlimited techniques. Also, using the radiation from the sun allows them to have their muscles unstressed when fighting. When using Lunar Energy they can also use the moon's surface to use this ability. But when the dark side is active, they can instead use it to cool their muscles instead of heat them, still allowing them continue fighting for a long time. Drawbacks There are only two drawbacks for this technique. *The first drawback is is that if a cloud or anything blocks the moon or sun from sight, the energy can't reach, ultimately making it impossible to absorb the energy. *The second and final drawback is for the Lunar Energy, making it so the users are unable to absorb the radiation from the moon and have their muscles cooled. This drawback is basically on the lunar eclipse when the moon doesn't show, making it impossible to absorb Lunar Energy.